Ground Zero
by theallmightystorywritergu
Summary: the fight for survival begins


Ground Zero: the After Math  
  
Matt's POV World War Three. The worst war in the history of mankind, eleven years ago. Times have changed. That war was horrible but not compared to what we are dealing with now. WWIII was when I was ignorant. I lost a lot because of my ignorance. I had to pay some dire consequences during that war. Not only from the war; the nukes, the blood, the death, but also from my own family and friends. I had married my childhood friend and teammate, Mimi Tachikawa. She died during a raid over Tokyo. Just like in Pearl Harbor, but twenty times worse. I was nineteen then and the life of the digi destined was going smoothly. Nothing could stop the greatest team on Earth. That was the life. Tai married Sora. Ken and Yolei were engaged and TK and Kari were dating. That was all changed on July 19, 2010. I was just 19. We were all at the park, celebrating our thirteenth year as a group. Then the planes came. We were sitting in the grass at the time. I only thought one thing and that was to run and hide. That was the worst mistake in my life. Mimi tried to follow me, but with all the dirt the planes brought up, she couldn't find her way. A bomb hit down. TK and me were behind a building. When we stepped out, the dust had fallen. Were we once sat, a flame engulfed crater laid. I was shock, mortified. My wife was gone, just like that. We never found her body. The heat disintegrated it, I'm sure. We thought that was bad, but what happened later was horrible. Ten years after that day, a discovery was made. It turned out that all the explosions during the war caused some rip in the digital world. Thousands of digimon exploded out of the rip. Not only that, but the nuclear chemicals seeped through their bodies and acted like a steroid. The digimon grew powerful. The stronger, more evil one's destroyed the weaker one's. Our group, now missing two people, Mimi and Cody, who died from a brain tumor, tried to destroy them. We failed. Our digimon were killed. They didn't even have a small chance. They died. Not go back and re-format, but died. With the WWIII over, the dawning of a new war began. The war for human survival. This is where my life and the life's of my friends took a turn for the worse.  
  
YEAR-2021 LOCATION-TOKYO, JAPAN, A RUN-DOWN CORPORATE BUILDING Matt ran down the corridor to a dark room. " Tai wake up! A digimon is here! It's gonna break down the gates!" Tai jumped with a start and ran down the corridor. "Everyone wake up! Hurry up now!" Tai screamed. Matt ran down to the sleeping area and beat on everyone's doors. Sora was the first to wake. "Where is it!?" she exclaimed. " Get down to the safe-house. NOW!" Matt roared. Sora instead went the roof where Tai was. " What is it?" she yelled over the roar of the wind. A gust pulled at her braided, auburn hair. " A WarGreymon," he whispered. " What?" she asked. "Get to the safe- house now." "But Tai you need help-" "GO!!!"he roared. She ran quickly down the 30 flights of stairs to the basement. She could hear Tai behind her. As they opened the basement door, an explosion knocked them to the floor. ' I hope Matt and the others made it down. If not then we're all that's left,' Sora thought. A blast of heat came down. Rubble fell on them. The two ran for the safe-house door. As they opened it, Matt and TK ran out. They were carrying assault rifles. " Don't be stupid you two!" Ken yelled at the disappearing figures. Yolei yelled out to Joe. " Bring a first aid kit, now!" She and Izzy helped the Tai & Sora into the protection. Sora had a deep gash down her thigh. Tai had a puncture wound to his arm. Joe dressed the wounds as well as he could. Ken and Yolei went after Matt and TK.  
  
TK's POV Matt and I ran through the dense smoke from the billowing fires. We listened for the sound of clanking metal. That would be our target. I loaded my AK-47. Matt ran ahead carrying a Colt XM-177E2. " I'll go to the front, you guard the graveyard," he yelled to me. About 2 minutes past before it all turned to hell. The sound we longed for was right behind me. Matt was ahead and I couldn't see him. As I turned around, a shadow loomed over me. The War Greymon towered over me. I shot at him but the bullets didn't puncture his armored body. War Greymon smiled evilly pulled his clawed hand back and-SNAP!  
  
Matt's POV I heard the snap and the clanking of metal and knew what happened. I didn't even search for the body 'cause I knew he was gone. I just ran away. Away from the demolished office building and away from the safe house. As I ran, I could hear the sound of air rushing wildly above my head. I shot wildly into the fog, hoping to kill the bastard who slaughtered my brother. As I ran I didn't notice the sounds of grinding metal ahead in the dense murk. I was out maybe four miles from HQ. By the time I heard it, I was too late. As I ran, machine gun fire punctured the fog. Something struck my head and everything went black.  
  
Yolei's POV I heard the gunfire and the scream. " CRAP!" I screamed. I ran out to where I thought the sounds came from. Nothing. " OH MY GOD!" I heard Ken cried out. " DAMMIT!" he exclaimed. I ran over to where I thought he was. I was lucky this time. He was on the ground, his shoulders hunched over something. With the fog and dust, it was hard to see what was there. " What? What is it Ken?!" I demanded. I hoped it wasn't as bad as I thought. " It's TK. H-h-he's dead." " WHAT!!!!" I screamed. " HE'S DEAD! THAT BASTARD KILLED HIM. BROKE HIS NECK-just-just killed him right on the spot. JUST KILLED HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. I couldn't believe it. My comrade, my teammate, was dead. I ran. I ran aimlessly. I don't know how but I somehow made it to the building. Davis and Izzy were there, waiting for me and Ken to return with Matt and TK. " Where is Ken?" Izzy asked. I shoved him out of the way and ran to Tai and Sora. " What is it Yolei? What's wrong?" Sora pressed at me. " a digimon killed TK just snapped his head. Matt's gone and there's no way to find him. "I whispered. I stopped and broke in to tears. " What the hell!? They're both dead!?" Tai roared. " NO-no just TK.Matt might still be alive." " Take me to TK- NOW DAMMIT!!!!" Tai exploded. I slapped him in the face. Sora ran over to me. She grabbed my wrist and ran me out the room.  
  
Tai's POV I couldn't believe it! TK- was- dead. And Matt was gone, no way to trace his whereabouts. I ran up the stairs to the roof. With my loudest voice I screamed, " Screw you , you bastard! I will get you. Some day I will!" I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Joe. I could tell by the way that he stepped over the creaking steps. "Tai! Stop screaming! You could attract other digimon!" he exclaimed. He didn't know how I felt. "They can bring their sorry asses here if they want to. I'll kill them all!" I screamed, even louder than before. I knelt down and cried. ' I can't believe I'm crying, and over a friend. This is war and people die,' I thought. After that Joe went down and I followed. I called in everyone and we went to sleep. ONE WEEK LATER Izzy was on the roof with me, talking about starting a search party for Matt when someone screamed, "Foreigners! They are coming!" Izzy and I ran down the stairs to the ground where they were burying TK. Sora ran over, pointing to the horizon. " They're coming!" she yelled.  
  
As the group stood around, the sound of grinding metal collide with their ears. Suddenly out of the fog came a tank's gun turret along with several men and women. The grinding metal was that of the tank's treads. " Americans!" Davis yelled. He seemed to be the only one not mourning over the loss of TK and Matt. Tai gravely walked up to the party. A young man, about thirty, stood out from the others. " Hello my friends. My name is Michael and I am here with my team from the United States. " At least he speaks good Japanese." Yolei whispered. Tai answered back in English. " My name is Tai and what the hell do you want?" " All we want is to kill these digimon. We ourselves were digidestined but the demons came and wiped out our team. We are offering you help in return for food and shelter." "HAHAHA, very funny. I can see right through you," Sora glared." You're here to destroy this place so you can claim it. Then you'll set up and nuke this whole f***ing area." " No, no miss, you got me all wrong. We want to help you by destroying these vile creatures." " Fine, we'll give you this time. You screw it up, just once and you die. Understood?" " Understood. Okay people, you hear that? Tai here and his team are letting us stay. We screw up, we're dead, OK?" "OK" came an assembly of voices. " Now we're understood, good." Ken said grimly. The Americans unpacked their gear and set up in the rocky area. The fog started to lift slowly. "An omen." Joe growled at no one. The Japanese Digidestined left into the building, leaving the other group to fend for themselves.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
I couldn't understand why Tai let the Americans stay. It's hard on us all now that we lost to people and to accept the fact that another team is here. I was thinking all this as I walked outside. I suddenly bumped in to a person. " Oh excuse me, I'm sorry," said the voice. " By the way, my name is Willis." " Oh my name is Kari," I smiled. ' He is definitely cute' " So I'll be seeing you around?" " Sure," I answered, grinned. He walked away. How sad I already liked someone after TK's death. Too bad that I didn't know that that later will lead to confusion and consequences.  
  
Joe's POV It's funny how your whole world can turn upside-down in two weeks. Not only the loss of Matt and TK but, now stinking American digidestined. Though they might have seen Matt, who knows. I can talk to Tai later. Right now I have to talk to Ken and see how we can hunt some beasts. Our food supply is lowering and we can't live on bread alone. " Hey Ken," I call out. He's sitting at a table with Izzy. " Yeah?" he answered. " Our food is running low and we need to go out and hunt down some digimon." " Well that's what me and Izzy are talking about, so if you want to join us, feel free." He smiled. I sat down. " So," Izzy said, " Those damn Americans have the tools. I've seen their battle mechas. Nice pieces of machinery. Maybe-" " Maybe," I interrupted," we can steal one and use it for hunting?" " Don't you think we should just ask?" Ken inquired. " Well yeah-that probably would be better." " Great, then let's go!" Izzy exclaimed. " At least we get to use these mechas-I mean maybe." I smiled. But still the ominous feeling hung above our heads-this used to be Matt and TK's job. Will their spirits come back to haunt us?  
  
0179Z5's POV  
  
He vomited. At least he could do that. I stared at him through thick metal bars. He sat up and stared into my eyes. " Who are you..and where am I?" " I am 0179Z5, a cyborg. You are in a containment cell inside an abandoned fish market, in Osaka, Japan." " HAHAHA yeah right. You can't be a cyborg, you're a young woman and there is not a trace of metal on you. By the way, why do you have such a weird name? Did you fall out of the Borg ship?" He laughed at his own joke. " Borg ship? What is that?" " Star Trek. Captain Picard. The Enterprise?" " I know of none of this." He sure is a confusing human. " You're one weird girl. By the way, my name is-" " Yamato Ishida otherwise known as Matt. I know." " Oh okay. Well will you answer my questions?" " My name came from a blast of heat. I have no memory of it, but Americans found me, gave me a titanium skeleton because my bones, except my skull, were too badly broken to be mended. They gave me plastic surgery to heal the wounds and burns and gave me a new name." I explained. " Interesting. Now can I get out of here?" " No. I am you're containment officer." He stared at me and smiled, looking into my eyes. It disturbed me and sent chills up and down my spine. I had to do this for him.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
She reminded me so much of Mimi. Her long, jet-black hair was in dreads, something different for a girl. Her dark brown eyes stared deeply in to mine's, searching for something that she couldn't find. She was the total embodiment of Mimi. Amazing. Stunning. Beautiful and courageous. " I need to get you out of here," she finally spoke. " You must help me search for my daughter, Kitty." " What? Sure." I readily agreed. She pulled at the iron bars until they bent out. I squeezed through. We started to run, her in the lead." Try not to hit anything." she said. " Why?" I demanded. " They did surgery on you. You're arm bones are coated with a weak metal shell. I saved you because they were going to do worse." " Like what?" " Do the rest of you're body while you were awake, without any medication." " Oh thanks for telling that to me now." I said sarcastically. " But don't worry, the plating will disintegrate in a while." She notified "Great." I smiled. We took a left down a long corridor. A guard stood at the end, blocking our way to freedom. Whatever -her- name- was charged the guy and probably broke his jaw. She motioned to me and we ran out of that building. What met us was a blast of fresh air. The sound of thudding feet met our ears. I noticed a stairwell and pulled the girl under there. Our bodies met. I looked into her eyes and jut wanted to touch her and kiss her. " Matt, they're gone," she informed me. I looked down to her breasts and noticed and charm on a necklace she was wearing. That was the same charm I gave to Mimi on our anniversary. She lifted my chin up so that she could look me in the eyes. " When I look into your eyes, memories flood my head. I can't get them out of my mind. You are the one, Matt Ishida, that I loved." " Mimi?" I choked. A tear rolled down her cheek. I smiled, eyes watering, and squeezed her. We exchanged a quick kiss and then ran out. Deep in my mind, I knew this was the woman I loved. But where did a daughter come from?  
  
Michael's POV  
  
My radio bleeped. I pulled it from my belt. "Michael here. What do you want?" " Boss, this is Will Gerard calling from the Osaka home base. The prisoner and the cyborg girl have escaped. One guard down, a multiple fractured jaw. Fugitives took military mecha vehicle in the direction of Tokyo, Japan. Will probably arrive in three to four days." " Well this sure does set my plans back a few steps. Set up a search party for them. I want them dead, and nowhere near Tokyo, understood?" " Understood sir." " Good. And make sure that her daughter is shipped away.Now get to work."  
  
  
  
Seems to me that Michael's got a plan. Will the other digidestined figure it out and will Matt and Mimi save Kitty in time. Read On! 


End file.
